


Insomnia

by inthelittlegenny



Series: 25 Days of Raywood [22]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Insomnia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 04:11:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8953231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inthelittlegenny/pseuds/inthelittlegenny
Summary: Just a little university AU. Thank you for reading and Enjoy!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little university AU. Thank you for reading and Enjoy!

Coffee is literally Ray’s life at the moment. A mixture of studying and insomnia have led Ray wander around the campus, in the cold at 3 in the morning. He has his headphones plugged in, music full blast, and attempts to settle his thoughts, or hopefully, tire him out. Although Ray’s not naïve, and has spent many nights like this, and it never works.

He tugs his oversized purple hoodie further around himself, and deeply yawns. He temporarily closes his eyes as he rounds a corner, rubbing them to reduce the blurriness, despite the glasses he’s wearing.

He bumps into someone though, sending both him and the other person crashing to the ground.

“I’m so sorry, are you okay?” The man stutters out. Ray stares up at him, bright blue eyes, perfectly styled hair and a breath taking smile greets him, offering a hand to help Ray up.

Ray switches off his music and accepts the man’s hand, hoping that the darkness will hide his blush.

“Umm, yeah I’m good, you’re fine too, I mean, I hope you’re fine, I wasn’t really looking… I’m sorry.” Ray mumbles awkwardly, but the stranger laughs of his nervousness politely.

“Yeah, don’t worry. I’m good.” He laughs, “My names Ryan, by the way, and I can’t help but wonder as to why you’re out hear in the middle off the night.”

“I’m Ray, and I could say the same to you. But you know, Insomnia sucks dick.” Ray states, rolling his eyes for added effect.

“Oh yeah, understood, your reasons are mine.” Ryan agrees, and the two start to walk together down the street.

“So, do you mind if I join you on your walk. It’s hard to find company in the dead of night.” Ryan asks.

“Yeah, that’s cool, but I was about to head back to my room. Warmth, video games, food and coffee is my plan, but you’re welcome to join me.” Ray offers, finally deciding to get out of the cold.

“Always up for a round of video games,” Ryan accepts and they both turn towards Ray’s dorm.


End file.
